We'll Start With the Riding Crop
by Elijah-ships-johnlock
Summary: Erotic johnlock smut…some Sherlock!dom stuff Warning: very explicit


John and Sherlock had just come home from a case. A number of strange things had happened, the strangest of them not regarding the case.

John had kissed Sherlock accidentally, purely out of excitement at the thrilling case they'd just solved. To John's surprise though, Sherlock kissed back. Firmly and passionately. They pulled away from each other, lust in their eyes. Sherlock pulled John into a hallway and pinned John against the wall, quickly quickly pushed his lips onto Sherlock, intertwining his lips and his tongue with Sherlock's.

"Do you want to?" asked Sherlock, pressing his forehead against John's.

"Yes," said John lustfully, unbuttoning the top button on Sherlock's shirt.

"Not here!" snapped Sherlock. He grabbed John by the hand and dragged him outside. They got into a cab together back to the flat. John kept trying to kiss Sherlock, who had far more self control than John. Sherlock nudged John off of him.

Sherlock paid the cabbie when they got to Baker Street and he and John went up the stairs to the flat. Sherlock instructed John to go to his bedroom and wait. John did as he was told and sat on his bed. He could already feel the blood rushing to his groin. A few moments later, Sherlock appeared in the doorway, a silhouette against the light coming from the hallway. He closed the door, holding something in his other hand.

"We'll start with the riding crop," said Sherlock, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

Sherlock crawled over John on the bed. He grabbed one of John's wrists in each hand and pinned him down on the bed. He slowly undid each button of John's shirt with his teeth and then traced back up along John's stomach to his chest with his tongue. John felt a shiver run up his spine. Sherlock kissed and nipped gently at John's neck until his lips were just over John's, barely brushing against each other. John leaned forward to kiss Sherlock and Sherlock sat up before John could.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said. John felt the sting of the riding crop hitting his face. "Not yet." Sherlock then pulled John's shirt the rest of the way off and resumed sucking on John's neck. John let out a quiet moan.

Sherlock smiled and began nipping at John's neck, which progressed to more aggressive biting, sometimes even drawing a few drops of blood, which Sherlock licked clean.

He started to undo John's belt buckle next, slowly, painfully slowly. John wished Sherlock would just rip his clothes off and fuck him hard against the mattress, but Sherlock had other plans. Sherlock leaned down over John's groin, John's errection clearly visible through his jeans. Sherlock skilfully undid the button in John's trousers and slowly unzipped them with his teeth.

John gripped the sheets in his hands in agony; his breathing was staggered and wanting and hungry for Sherlock.

Sherlock pulled of John's trousers, his errection springing up, only a thin layer of cotton between it and Sherlock's lips. Sherlock gently brushed the riding crop along John's length, chills running up John's spine. He set the riding crop down on the bed and kissed John's throbbing cock, that damned cotton still between them. John moaned so loud he thought the neighbours could hear him. Sherlock smiled at the sounds coming from his army doctor's lips.

"Ohhh," said John, thrusting his hips forward.

"M-mm," said Sherlock scoldingly, hitting John's nipple with the riding crop.

John moaned even louder. "Sherlock… ohh, Sherlock…"

Sherlock grinned and hit John's other nipple. John let out a lustful cry. Sherlock smiled to himself, thinking how jealous Mrs Turner's "married ones" next door must be, hearing his John moan like that.

"What do we say when we want something, John?" asked Sherlock.

"Please!" said John quickly. "Please…oh God, please…"

Sherlock smiled and slipped John's pants off, John letting out another loud groan. He teasingly kissed the insides of John's thighs before planting soft kisses up John's length.

"Sherlockohhh…god…" moaned John.

Sherlock slipped his lips over the head of John's prick and sucked, keeping his eyes fixed on John's face as he arched his back and moaned with pleasure. Sherlock slowly slid John's cock in and out of his mouth, going deeper each time. John tried to thrust forward, but Sherlock grabbed him but the hips and pinned him to the bed. He continued caressing John with his mouth, alternating between gliding his tongue along John's length and sucking him off.

Sherlock deep-throated John again and again and John cried out with pleasure, pulling Sherlock's hair aggressively. Sherlock let go of John's hips and allowed him to thrust his hips forward, fucking Sherlock's mouth until he came in Sherlock's throat.

Sherlock at up, wiping cum and blood from his face which was bruised from John fucking him. He gave John a moment to catch his breath while Sherlock removed his own clothes and tossed them on the floor with John's.

Sherlock crawled over top of John and kissed him, pressing their naked bodies together. John felt Sherlock's erection press against his hips and let out a soft groan. He kissed Sherlock's lovely cheekbones and nibbled on his ear, causing Sherlock to moan softly.

"Fuck me," whispered John in Sherlock's ear. Sherlock smiled and spit on his fingers, rimming them around John's arse. He pulled them out and spit on them again, repeating the process several times until John was lubed up with Sherlock's spit. John looked at Sherlock like the hottest thing he'd ever seen as Sherlock positioned himself over John, his sturdy frame crouched over the army doctor.

"Fuck me," John whispered again. Sherlock thrust into him and John cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Sherlock moaned loudly as he fucked John, thrusting in and out again and again. John breathed heavily and dug his fingernails into Sherlock's back so hard he drew blood. Again and again Sherlock thrust himself into John, hot, sticky sweat pouring down his face. He let out another loud moan as he came inside of John and then rolled over onto his back, struggling to catch his breath.

"Oh my god…" John breathed, lying on the bed beside him. "That was the best sex I've ever had in my life."

Sherlock smiled. "Same thing tomorrow?"

John grinned deviously at him. "Love to."


End file.
